Friends and Brothers
by OrbThesela
Summary: AU, one shot, exploring the friendship between Draco and Blaise. Girls come and go, but friendship is forever. Draco needs the kind of help only a friend can offer.


**Disclaimer:**All characters, terms and places associated with Harry Potter belong JK Rowling. I have no intention to infringe on any copyright, this fiction is written for pleasure not profit. All I own is the story.

**Warnings:** Rated M due to coarse language and scenes of substance.

**A/N:**AU, one shot, not sure exactly where in my brain this came from. I originally intended it to be a Draco/Pansy but it kind of took on a life of it's own.

_Dedication:_

_In the time I have spent staring at the screen trying to find the words to describe this lady, I probably could have polished off two chapters of my other fan fiction. When you have a friend who means as much to you as this lady does to me, you'll more than understand. _

_I count myself very lucky that fairly early in my life, I found not only __my__ hetero life mate, but my alter ego's as well. _

_I won't babble on with how well we know each other, stuff like that goes unsaid. _

_What I will say is that; I hope you like the story I have written just for you. When it comes to writing there are few opinions that I value as highly as yours. _

_For my favourite lady, my partner in crime, my Vanilla Dragon._

_This one's for you Sugar. (Twiist)_

**Friends and Brothers**

"_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked__"_

_Bernard Meltzer_

"_Twas a woman who drove me to drink. I never had the courtesy to thank her."_

_W. C. Fields_

--------------------------------------

Draco looked at Pansy with disbelief. "Can you say that again please? I think I just had a temporary case of insanity."

"I'm pregnant." Pansy repeated to Draco, looking at him seriously.

"You can't be." He protested.

"Well, I am." She replied matter of factly. "But you don't have to worry."

"Don't have to worry?" Draco exclaimed, his right hand coming up and holding the back of his head as if it was going to fall off. "But we're not married, my Father is going to kill me!"

"No, Draco, you don't understand. You don't have to worry because it's not yours."

_**Seven hours later...**_

Blaise burst through Draco's bedroom door, the wood slamming into the wall behind it.

Draco looked up at Blaise from his position, slumped on his sofa in front of the fireplace. "That was a bit overly dramatic, don't you think, mate?" He waved the firewhiskey bottle in his hand before bringing it to his lips and taking a deep drink.

"A bit overly dramatic?" Blaise exclaimed before starting to search his pockets. "Where the hell is it?" After a few moments of searching he pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded it and began to read. "_Blaise, come join me, I intend to have alcohol poisoning by the end of the night. Draco..._" He balled up the parchment and threw it across the room at Draco's head. "You _knew_ I wouldn't get this until I got home from the gobstones tournament! I thought I was going to walk in here and find a dead Draco, not a drunk one!"

"Well you can relax now, mate. I'm very both... I'm much very... I'm drunk." Draco said. He smirked broadly. "Are you joining me or are you going to stand there glaring at me all night?"

Blaise raised his hand to his face and shook his head. "That's it!" He said, exasperated. "I've decided; in a past life, I must have been Barnabas the Barmy. That's the only way I can figure out that I am able to put up with _you_!" He moved across the room and sat down on the floor next to Draco. He looked him in eyes and raised his hand, slapping him hard across the back of his head.

Draco yelped and rubbed his head. "OW! What was that for?"

Blaise smirked. "For having me worried sick, that's what."

"Oh, sorry, _mum._" Draco smiled at his friend and held out the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. "Peace offering?"

"Fuck off." Blaise laughed. "I don't want your empties, where are the full ones? In the cupboard still?" He didn't wait for Draco to answer, he pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the cupboard in which Draco kept his alcohol supplies. Opening the doors and seeing only 3 full bottles left he shook his head, looking at his friend. "Either you haven't replenished your stocks in a while, or I have some _serious_ catching up to do." He smirked, grabbing a bottle and returning to sit back down with his friend. "Alright, full explanation; begin now."

"No, shan't." Draco said, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a drink, only to have it snatched away from his mouth by Blaise a second later.

"You talk or there's no more firewhiskey to fuel you're alcohol stream." Blaise gave him a stern look.

Draco narrowed his eyes and held his hand out. "Hand it back."

"No, shan't." Blaise said with a broad smirk on his face.

"Hand it back or I start throwing hexes you're way."

"The state you're in?" Blaise started to laugh. "You couldn't damage a feather in a whole heard of hippogriffs."

"Don't mention _bloody_ hippogriffs..." Draco warned.

"I do apologise my dear, Draco. Your aversion to the creatures slipped my mind." Blaise took a drink from Draco's open bottle. "However my policy is to remain, no talkie, no drinkie."

Draco sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you about it, just hand over the bottle first."

Blaise handed Draco's bottle back to him and then uncapped his own. "There you go, mate."

"Thank you." Draco smirked a little and took a drink from his bottle. "So, where should I begin?" He asked.

"Well," Blaise said, considering this for a moment. "How about at the beginning? I generally find that's a good place to start any conversation."

"Pansy's pregnant... AND before you shout it maniacally from the top of you're voice; no, you are not going to be an Uncle."

Blaise raised his eyebrow curiously. "OK... Would you care to elaborate on that at all?"

Draco took another drink from his bottle then swallowed hard, as if he was trying to gulp down something other than firewhiskey. "She came here tonight to tell me, she told me that she'd been sleeping with someone else and she was pregnant."

Blaise put a supportive hand on his friends shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you want to cry, mate, that's ok. There's just me here."

Draco brushed Blaise's hand away. "Fuck off, you soppy, git."

Blaise smiled a little. "It's ok, mate, I won't tell anyone that you've got emotions. It'll be our little secret."

"Oh, fuck off, Blaise." Draco said with a slight smirk on his face that he couldn't help.

"Look, tonight we will drink and tomorrow I will gladly bring you the head of the bastard who did this, removed magically or by hand, your choice of course." He paused to take a drink from his bottle. "But right now, there's just me and you."

"I appreciate the thought, Blaise, I honestly do, mate. I might even take you up on the offer of a new wall mount, but..."

"Oh but, nothing." Blaise said, interrupting him. "You're my best friend. And believe me, that stupid whore..."

From nowhere, Draco drew his wand, pointing it at Blaise. "She is_ not_..."

Blaise reached out, grabbing Draco's wrist and twisting it, causing him to drop the wand before he released his grip. "Don't give me that bullshit!" Blaise looked at Draco harshly, before taking a drink from his bottle. "Fifth year, when I went through the temporary insanity of Frobisher, what did you do?"

Draco scowled for a moment before sighing. "I arranged for her to have a week long trip to the hospital wing and fed you firewhiskey till you came back to your senses."

"Exactly. And remember all the names you called her? To my protest, at the time, until you wore me down and I finally admitted that you were right." Blaise said, pausing just briefly to take another drink from his bottle. "And I am going to do the same for you."

"Yes, but Blaise, that was different..."

"Why? Because she was a Gryffindor?"

"No, because..." He paused, a bit stuck for words between Blaise's cynical look and the vast amounts of firewhiskey he had consumed. "Because you weren't seeing her for half as long that I was seeing Pansy."

"That may be, but you haven't had Pansy in your life, half as long as you've had me." Blaise said, triumphantly. He took a swig on his bottle then gave Draco a gentle knock on the shoulder. "And you're stuck with me for life."

"What a sobering thought." Draco smirked a little. "Seriously though, mate, I..."

"You don't have to say it, mate." Blaise smiled and took a drink from his bottle. "Some things are just unsaid."

Draco's smile dropped a little from his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Blaise."

"That's why I'm here, mate. We'll see it through together."

"Thanks, mate."

"What are friends for?" Blaise said.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm not sure entirely where all this came from, but as I was writing, it all kind of flowed out naturally. **

**I love to write the friendship between Draco and Blaise. I have no intention to write a full fanfic about this situation I just wanted to write this short piece. **

**I hope you liked it Sug.**

**Thanks for reading, leave me feedback if you've come across this and want to say something about it.**


End file.
